villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/My Version of the Afton Family
So after Pizzeria Simulator, it seems that the FNAF series had reached its end. Hopefully. So, what are my basic thoughts on the Afton family tree? For starters, I believe that out dear friend William Afton, otherwise known as the Purple Guy, only had two kids. Some theorists add the crying child as a possible offspring of Afton as well, but I cannot agree with that notion. After Sister Location and Pizzeria Simulator, it is a definitive fact that Afton had two children: Elizabeth, his young daughter who was killed by the animatronic known as Baby, and Michael, who he had sent to free the soul of his sister 9or something like that), only to be scooped and disemboweled by Ennard. We hear Elizabeth speak to her father about her wanting to see the Baby animatronic because he had made it in her likeness. While he did try to keep her away from the bot for her own safety, I believe that the reason he did so was not so much that he loved his daughter, but he was wanting to mold her into a child murderer like himself. While Circus Baby appeared to be benevolent in her debut appearance, her father's influence corrupted her into becoming genuinely evil. As for why he didn't see that "killer" potential in Michael, I'm not sure. Maybe he objected to the murder of children for moral reasons, so he had a falling out with his dad, but that is just a guess. So, basically, I don't consider the Crying Child from 4 as a member of the Afton family is again, we can definitively confirm that Michael and Elizabeth are William's children. There is no mentioning of Afton having a third child in any of the dialogue or any sort of implication. I know there is that running theory that part of the reason as to why William was making animatronics that ensnare and kill children within their stomach cavities is because he's trying to find a way to preserve souls (thereby the person would still be there in spirit), I don't see a clear reason to believe the Crying Child to be his son. That's not to say that the boy isn't important to the lore of the games. I personally believe that the Crying Child eventually became Golden Freddy. So the fourth game is really just the origin story for the animatronic suit. Then you have Fredbear's Family Diner. Okay, I am also taking the books into account even though they are different continuities. I believe that he and Cassette Man (who I feel is definitely Henry) opened this branch in the beginning in 1983. However, sometime during the run of this restaurant, the Bite o' 87 happens. Yes, I believe that when the Crying Child was bitten by Fredbear, that was the Bite. While Phone Guy claims that the victim survived the incident, I don't consider him lying as being the option. Perhaps the Crying Child did survive, but for a short period of time before succumbing because medical research wasn't that advanced. So in short, the Child survived the Bite incident, but only for a short time. Now the plushed animal that accompanies him, I feel is the Puppet's spirit. To explain that, I feel that shortly after the establishment of the diner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was built. The Cassette Man's daughter was locked outside of the establishment, and as such, she was left defenseless. So William Afton murdered her. The Puppet does become possessed by her spirit, but I feel that she kept watch over the restaurant for quite some time. Basically what I am saying is that I don't find it too hard too believe that as a spirit, the Cassette Man's daughter could possess multiple vessels at once. After the Crying Child dies of his injuries, she tells him that "it would put him back together". Thus, the Crying Child becomes Golden Freddy. Around the time of the opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Afton also kills 6 other children, but not the five aforementioned ones in the Missing Children incident; that will be saved for later. Shortly after this, the Missing Child Incident mentioned in the first game happened. To explain this, I feel that the five children killed were actually the bullies from 4. As for why they would be there, maybe one of them had a birthday. So, Afton disguises himself as Spring Bonnie, lures the children to the backroom, and murders them. The Puppet was still overseeing the restaurant; seeing this tragedy happen, the Puppet places the souls of the children into the animatronics so they could exact revenge on their killer. though of course, they don't remember who he was (due to him being disguised), so they kill a slew of guards over the years. Thus this leads to the events of the first game, and the closing of the restaurant. Some years later, Afton returns to the establishment, most likely to dispose of the evidence. Unfortunately for him, this awakens the spirits of the children he murdered, and he gets chased into the worn-out Spring Bonnie suit which I felt he also had a hand in designing. As you know, the springlocks collapse, crushing Afton to death. His soul ensnares the suit, and so he becomes Springtrap. This would culminate in Fazbear's Fright being burned to the ground allegedly due to faulty wiring. Now before I go any further into this, as for the security guards, I believe that they are all the same person, given how when you beat the games, you are fired for "tampering with the animatronics." Only Michael Afton would have some knowledge on how the bots worked I would think. However, he was still flesh and blood for the first games. Except, I believe that Sister Location came before the events of the third game, and as such, Afton told Michael to head to Afton Robotics (which he probably opened after the closing of the diner and pizzeria) to retrieve his daughter. Really, Afton knew how dangerous the conditions were for the factory, so he basically lures his own son into a death trap. Michael is killed and returns with a thirst for vengeance. Seeing that his son didn't return, maybe Afton returned to the pizzeria to ensure that there was no evidence of his crimes. This ironically leads to his own demise within Springtrap and the unraveling of the Fazbear legend. After Ennard discards itself from Michael's rotted body, Michael goes into hiding, and eventually learns about the opening of Fazbear's Fright, which was exploiting the tragedy of Fazbear Entertainment. He tries to burn the establishment down, but as you know, Springtrap survives the fire and is discarded for scrap metal. So, this leads to Simulator. The Cassette Man returns after some few years, maybe sensing his daughter still being present, keeping watch of the souls of the children killed. In order to end this, he creates the labyrinth in order to lure the remaining animatronics into it. He didn't anticipate anyone taking the job, so Michael finds out about the establishment and goes there. After everything comes into fruition, the Cassette Man (who again I feel is Henry) turns the heat of the building up to ensure that William Afton would not be escaping this time proudly telling him that the darkest pit of Hell had opened for him. As such, Michael gets his revenge, Elizabeth is put to rest as are the other children that were Afton's victims (not the 5 of the Missing Children Incident). Thus, the Afton family legacy goes up in fire. Category:Blog posts